Restless Encounter
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: While trying to escape manic fangirls Miguel stumbles in upon a sight he didn't know he wanted to see. Bryan in all his naked glory.


**_Do not own beyblade, i barely own anything._**

* * *

_Ok so a little info on this, this was supposed to be uploaded at xmas last year then i forgot so decided t hat New Years would be better and then i forgot then too so since im here now and i've remembered im gunna upload it as V-day fic though its sorta hinting at the end that its New years but too bad._

* * *

Bryan sauntered around the locker room in just a towel, he was restless, both in mind and body. Had been all day. His fists clenched and unclenched as if they needed something to hold on to.

Growling, he thrust both hands through slightly damp hair making the lilac strands stick out in odd angles. He couldn't understand the restlessness. He had excercised for most of the day, running and boxing until he nearly collapsed from sheer exhaustion. And still he remained in a state of restlessness.

Shaking his head to clear it, he whipped the towel from his body and threw it into a corner just as the door opened.

Miguel stood frozen in shock as he was greated with the sight of a naked white ass. Toned, taut, gorgeous naked ass at that.

Miguel had three seconds to choose, screaming fangirls who wanted to rape him, or, a murderous pyschopath.

For some insane reason he chose the psychopath, rather be murdered than raped by a dozen screaming girls while they tape'd it and stuck it on the net. At least this way he would still have some semblance of dignity.

Bryan knew who had entered without even having to turn around. He inhaled deeply, the scent of exotic spices and oranges drugged his system and senses. He would know that scent anywhere. Miguel.

He was vaguely aware that he was naked, thoughts about having Miguel pinned underneath him while still fully clothed clogged his mind. The images erotic to him. He could already feel himself growing hard.

He had nothing to cover himself with, he realised dryly. His clothing was closet to Miguel and the towel also.

Cursing, he realised he had only two options. One, turn around and face Miguel his arousel in plain sight. Or, two, stay how he was feeling, and most likely looking, like a total ass, pardon the pun.

Bracing himself and schooling his face into a mask of indifference, he slowly turned to face Miguel.

Miguel gasped as he saw the thick arousal straining against its fleshy confines. To his shock and amazement, he watched as it twitched slightly. His face flaming, he raised his eyes 'til he was looking into the most amaing lavender eyes on the planet, hell probably the only lavender eyes on the planet.

Bryan's eyesbrow was casually raised as if the whole situation didn't even faze him in the slightest. Which was probably true, Miguel thought to himself nudity was something that the Blitzkreig Boys didn't seem to have a problem with.

Tala and Daichi seemed to be blessing every place thet could find. Regardless of who was around.

Bryan fought down the blush threatning to colour his cheeks and thankfully won as his composure held.

"Can I help you?" He was sure his voice betrayed the cool indifference that was plastered on his face.

All he could think of was kissing the blonds seemingly perfect mouth. Wanted to hear his name fall from lipes like pale pink petals.

His arousal tightened to the point of pain as all he wanted was release from this new torture designed to drive him crazy. He barely registered that his restlessness had gone with the arrival of this blond blader.

Miguel knew that Bryan had spoken to him, but, his mouth had gone dry and it felt as if his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. He was sure any minute now he was going to go up in flames, he felt hot and achy, almost needy.

His body surged toward Bryan's of it's own accord, he knew that yes, Bryan could help him, and that he could help Bryan. It was a win win situation. At least, that's how he saw it.

Bryan narrowed his eyes as Miguel sauntered over to him with hooded eyes, he could feel the heat pulsing from the blond, could almost smell the need, lust, the arousal thickening in the air. Knew that having Miguel underneath him would most definitely be a reality.

Miguel heard the clock chime midnight, new years day. And with that, Bryan grasped Miguel's head in his hands and crushed their lips together in a mind wrenching body liquefying kiss.

* * *

_ I actually quite like this in a perferted fangirly way Lol,  
What did you think? Did you like it?_

_Nyx_


End file.
